What is the largest value of $n$ less than 100,000 for which the expression $8(n-2)^5-n^2+14n-24$ is a multiple of 5?
Answer: By the Binomial Theorem, \begin{align*}
(n - 2)^5 &= n^5 - \binom{5}{1} \cdot 2n^4 + \binom{5}{2} \cdot 2^2 n^3 - \binom{5}{3} \cdot 2^3 n^2 \\
&\qquad + \binom{5}{4} \cdot 2^4 n - 2^5 \\
&= n^5 - 10n^4 + 40n^3 - 80n^2 + 80n - 32.
\end{align*} Note that this reduces to $n^5 - 32 \equiv n^5 + 3 \pmod{5}$.  Therefore, \begin{align*}
8(n - 2)^5 - n^2 + 14n - 24 &\equiv 8(n^5 + 3) - n^2 + 14n - 24 \\
&\equiv 8n^5 + 24 - n^2 + 14n - 24 \\
&\equiv 3n^5 - n^2 - n \pmod{5}.
\end{align*}

If $n \equiv 0 \pmod{5}$, then \[3n^5 - n^2 - n \equiv 3 \cdot 0^5 - 0^2 - 0 \equiv 0 \pmod{5}.\] If $n \equiv 1 \pmod{5}$, then \[3n^5 - n^2 - n \equiv 3 \cdot 1^5 - 1^2 - 1 \equiv 1 \pmod{5}.\] If $n \equiv 2 \pmod{5}$, then \[3n^5 - n^2 - n \equiv 3 \cdot 2^5 - 2^2 - 2 \equiv 90 \equiv 0 \pmod{5}.\] If $n \equiv 3 \pmod{5}$, then \[3n^5 - n^2 - n \equiv 3 \cdot 3^5 - 3^2 - 3 \equiv 717 \equiv 2 \pmod{5}.\] If $n \equiv 4 \pmod{5}$, then \[3n^5 - n^2 - n \equiv 3 \cdot 4^5 - 4^2 - 4 \equiv 3052 \equiv 2 \pmod{5}.\]

Therefore, the given expression is a multiple of 5 if and only if $n \equiv 0$ or $n \equiv 2 \pmod{5}$.

The largest value of $n$ less than 100000 that is congruent to 0 or 2 modulo 5 is $\boxed{99997}$.